magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Shion Elpihas Levi
Shion (シオン シオン エリファス レビィ Shion Erifas Rebyi) is the main protagonist of the series Magico written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. He's one of the Three Sages of the West. He's known as the great criminal of of the ages for murdering 300 peoples brutally but for some reasons. Appearance Shion has silver-gray hair and purple eyes, wearing a dark blue head with a yellow strip showing two goggles wearing black gloves and always carrying an magic broom which contains his magical powers also evenly without it. Personality Shion has a very calm and friendly personality which is prepared to help everyone with troubles evenly that causes him a lot of troubles. He kills peoples on accident because of his anger resembling him as the greatest criminal of ages. Like other ordinary guys he is not possible to calm himself when a girl comes close or when he sees an girl naked or half naked. He shows a very brute behavior to peoples that are using other peoples as trash. He seems to protect Emma with everything he's got and evenly calls her his precious. History When he was young, Shion was abandoned on Corpse Mountain. He walked around the forest looking for something to eat and meets a girl named Emma, locked up within some brier, offering her some bread. Emma reached out to him through the brier causing her arm to bleed. Shion, seeing her bleeding arm, tried to stop her, but Emma ignores her arm and gave him some bread because she saw that he was crying. He's known as the one of "The Sages of the West", "The Great Criminal of Ages" causing execution of many rituals of legendary class he caused a riot and destroyed the city of Gert with other 27 destroying of properties. He started an assault with an attack against an government figure at the kingdom of Alto. He stole a ritual that was an state secret with other 87 robberies of legendary properties which that he is originally sentences for 8921 years. Plot Overview First Ritual Arc Shion first appears watching Emma and the king with his crystal ball. Anise asks her if he thinks that she remembers him but Shion tells her that it doesn't matter and barged into the castle inside a dragon. He entangles her with his Broom Magic and brings her inside the dragon where he used magic to change her clothes. Emma thanks him for the wonderful dress and complements his house which is inside the dragon. She introduces herself and asks who he is but was disappointed when Shion did not respond. Later, he offers her some of his cooking to calm her down but she declines. He then opens a scroll and uses it to make a feast appear out of nowhere. Shion then introduces himself but skulks when he realizes that Emma is not listening. Emma apologizes and asks about the reason for why the king and the men on the city acted that way. Shion explains to her that she is an Echidna and that the power to destroy the world lays inside her heart. Emma asks him what she should do to which he replies to run or hide. doesn't listen clearly to his introduction. She then ask Shion what has happened in the city which Shion explains that she's an Echidna. After knowing the consequents of what will happen to the world and after that Emma showed her birthmark to Shion, Emma where been telling him of what has happened in her past. Shion then advice her to run or hide, Emma doesn't want that after finally gaining her freedom because she wants to see many things in the world. Shion then says there is a ritual to seal the power of Echidna he then ask Emma to get married to complete the first step. Emma doesn't understand it picking up a radish. Emma says that she didn't went out with a boy before, which that Shion saying later that she helped him out in the past with bread but Emma doesn't remembers it. After that Emma falls in sleep he where been looking at her recalling their past that Shion where been wandering in the forest and faced almost his death but he meets Emma which she almost risk her life to give him bread. Anise then says to him that she was his first love but Shion denies it and is happy that she has forgotten her memories. Echidna activated inside Emma, which Shion then starts to save Emma saying that she must complete the first ritual and must put the ring on her finger. Shion then battled Echidna which he is attacked which makes Emma cries out lout saying that she must die, but Shion says that she will make him mad to say things like that which he later recollect why he is doing this saying that he would make her the happiest girl in the world. After that Emma placed the ring everything is over. At the end Emma says that she will look forward to the future. After the battle against Echidna, Emma where been healing his wounds which he tells Emma to follow him. Shion then shows her the map of Magico and the rituals they must gonna past through. He then explains that the rituals are divined with two rituals, after he explained it he then says that they must get the Manastone Reubus. He then says that they will do it after that they rest. After that Emma has talked with Anise and that she where saying that an kiss is also an ritual. Emma is then prepared to kiss Shion but Shion, with a bleeding nose says that they don't have to rush that much and went off. Shion then shows Emma her room which she were been making her happy again. After that Shion is running like an teenage girl to his bed to sleep. After he wakes up he then sees Emma sleeping next to him which he screams a lot asking her what she's doing at his bed. He then ask why she's sleeping in his bed which Emma says that she where been reading a book that husband and wife must sleeping with each other. After doing the household and cooking which they both really suck at it, he then says that it isn't a real marriage and must look at it as marriage on paper. At the end he ask Emma why she trust him, and after she explained that they kissed each other which that the Kiss of Oath ritual has been completed. They has been arrived at the castle where the Rubeus Manastone. After they arrived at the castle they must burn a lot amount of money to enter, after that Shion has burned a lot of his money they have entered while a guard where saying that Emma is his servant but Shion then grabs the horn of the guard saying that it is his wife. They have then entered the castle which that he lost sigh of Emma. After that he has found her he then looks at the groups of peoples seeing that two kids are been the newest act of slavery. Marouni Gate has appeared which he sees trapping him down. Shion then says that it looks fun what he sees and starts to attack Marouni Gate with his magic coming from his broom. Shion then took the Rubeus Manastone from him. Marouni Gate then laughs telling everyone who Shion really is, which they are know considering him as the bad guy. Marouni then attacks him saying that he dislikes it to gives things to others. At the end Shion became angry at Marouni giving orders to his guards to attack Emma which Shion has destroyed the castle leaving Marouni unconscious. Purge Arc After that he destroyed the castle of Eden, he sees that his name were been crossed everywhere in Magico but it doesn't concern him. After that Emma where been defending him, he then sees her collapse on the ground. They went out of the city to look at Emma's condition which they look at the birthmark seeing that Echinada's birthmark has gotten darker. Shion then completed the "Decoration" ritual and after Anise's announcement for the next ritual, they went off to the outland to complete the next ritual. While heading towards the Holy Spring of Luna for their next ritual, they where been attacked by Luu, they then head down which that Shion smacks her on her head which later he's getting beaten by her. They where having some arguments but at the end Luu is helping them to get on to the second ritual, Purge. Shion and Emma where been running from walking trees, evenly it contains trees that can mimic the body of an human. Shion where been in a shock after seeing a lot of Emma's. After that where saying that they must stop playing Shion then drops an comment on the line of Luu. After that Shion has created an 24 Hour house, he where saying that they are going to take a rest but Luu doesn't want it. After that she sees Emma exhausted they went inside. Shion ask Luu from where she got her magic from, Luu doesn't respond on that saying later that he's an weirdo because about his food. They where been attacked by an rock which that Luu treys to destroy the rock. After seeing that the rock has carvers on the end she's shocked and hopeless but after that Shion has rescued her from the rock, they where been having an argument and the end Shion where been holding Luu's nose saying that she's already an part of them. After that Luu where been bathing the bad of Luna, Shion comments at her if she's an dog. Emma then undresses herself which left Shion nose bleeding asking her why she always do that all of a sudden. Emma then explains him that she must undress herself to enter the bath but Shion says that he already is prepared on that. After that they has a bathing suit which they entered the bath of Luna. The shock doesn't seem to harm Shion and tells Emma to get in. After that Emma gets in the bath she where been having a shock by the bath. After that Luu where been appeared he then tells Emma to wake up and encourage her to continue the ritual which that she tells Luu that she will never give up which Anise get Luu out of the bath and Emma and Shion where holding the ritual under an barrier. While Luu and Anise are being attacked, they where been continuing the ritual under the shocks. Zodia tries to attack Lu but Shion hits Zodia in his face which he flies off. Shion then says that he felt himself pretty great after finishing the ritual and came out to have a look and saw Zodia's annoying face. After seeing Luu under wounds Shion then comes closer saying that he has protected them and hugs her saying that he thanked her. Later he then charge up his broom saying that they must get close because it is time to do some little cleaning. Relationship Family & Friends Emma They met each other in an forest in the past, he was wandering around in the forest which he was also the reason he makes many peoples scarred. He meets Emma that helps him out with bread which she evenly risk her life for that. Shion took the bread and is happy which he eats that. Shion ow her his life to her and protects her in hard times. Shion evenly calls her his precious and don't wanna lose her because she's also his first love. Emma prove loyalty to Shion because Shion always is backing her up in hard situations which he prove that he will prepare to give his life away for her. Anise Anise is the cat of Shion, she disrespects Shion on the fact that he take things not seriously when it comes with love. Shion where been listing close to her for some unknown reasons. Luu He and Luu doesn't like each other because she tried to eat his dragon. They only have some discussions and doesn't care who are stronger. At some way, he trust her when they need to complete the second ritual Purge. Luu has sensed that Shion has no any loneliness within him, because he's doing things for someones sake. After completing the Purge ritual he says that he protected them and hugs her saying that he thanked her. Luu then says that it isn't the thanks from her past which she later cries out saying that she feels happy. Others Zodia Sink Shion knows Zodia because they are both part of the Sages of the West. It's unknown what their relationship truly is but they have some rivalry shows off that Zodia wants to kill Emma to proceed the Echidna, giving every human easy magical powers. Techniques and Abilities Magic Shion is capable to use many kinds of different magic mostly from his broom, here is a list of magic techniques he owns: * Fire Magic: Shion transforms into a dragon-like form and breathes fire. Shion had to hunt the horn of a fire dragon and endure the ritual of burning it and basking in the smoke in order to use this magic. * 24 House: One of the Creation Magic branch that can materialize a house drawn on paper for 24 hours. Broom Magic Shion is able to manipulate his broom to perform various tasks. Such as doing various chores, to fighting dozen of fiends all at once. In order to obtain this magic, Shion had to defeat a one thousand agiri monsters with just a broom. In addition, use of this magic requires a tremendous amount of concentration. * Azure Blade of Demon Breaker: It's an magic coming from his Broom Magic Puppet - "Revision" from his Rubbish Sweeper. His broom starts to transform in an sword, with one slash he can destroy an mountain and seen by the rock. Trivia * Known is that Shion is extremely worst at cooking which he eats all of the time dirty things that evenly not look good. Category:Male Characters